


En Garde

by Queerasil



Series: Across the Board [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Pillow Fight, lws trope bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 03:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2333213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queerasil/pseuds/Queerasil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two grown-ass men who solve gruesome crimes in their spare time having a pillow fight. It's not a pillow fight. It's a pillow massacre. Stuffing strewn haphazardly about the room and little bits of dust floating through the air like a snowstorm. John knows war, but he's never seen anything like this before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	En Garde

Two grown-ass men who solve gruesome crimes in their spare time having a pillow fight. It's not a pillow fight. It's a pillow massacre. Stuffing strewn haphazardly about the room and little bits of dust floating through the air like a snowstorm. John knows war, but he's never seen anything like this before.

…

"No. No. No. No. No. No."

"Sherlock –"

"No."

"Come on, please –"

"No."

"Don't make me order you." John is a tough negotiator, and he is very, very persistent.

Sherlock gives him a stare that could be interpreted many, many ways. "Make me."

John crosses his arms and sits back in his chair. The blank notepad and pencil he was supposed to be using to record their agreement have been thrown against the opposing wall, and someone (Sherlock), decided it would be a good idea for all the pillows to be strewn about the floor.

"This ends now," John whispers, an evil look in his eyes. If Sherlock wasn't too busy pacing back and forth in front of the fireplace feverishly, he would've seen John pick up the union jack pillow and creep towards him.

Sherlock doesn't anticipate the attack. When the blow from John does come, it's swift and enough to knock the skinny man on his ass.

"What the –" Sherlock's words are cut off as John brings another soft blow down on the detective's head. "This is absolutely childish."

"This isn't childish." John says knowingly, "This is war."

Sherlock smirks and lunges for the crimson pillow, bringing it up in front of him like a shield before John can land another blow.

Sherlock moves his pillow back and forth with an expertize normally reserved for pirates.

"How the hell'd you get so good at this?"

"Fencing with Mycroft." Sherlock takes another jab at John, but the doctor dodges out of the way just in time. John crashes into the desk, knocking a couple of (semi) important papers off. John doesn't care. "I got to be quite good, as you can imagine," he bragged.

"I can see that." John ducks under Sherlock's next blow and swiped the detective's leg. "I'm quite good with a gun, you know."

Sherlock nods and proceeds to smash his pillow into the side of John's face. John lies on the floor, dazed, while Sherlock stands over him smirking. "A pillow is not a gun."

John concedes this as he proceeds to throw a purple pillow right at his flatmates face. "Yeah, but neither is a sword."

"Well then," Sherlock winks. "En garde."

…

Written for the LWS Trope Bingo Card 3 prompt "Domestic Fluff".

Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
